


Stranger Smutty Moments

by ned1983



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Secrets, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ned1983/pseuds/ned1983
Summary: A series of stand-alone, smutty moments between the residents of Hawkins. Each chapter will be a short (200-500 words) glimpse into a smutty moment between two or more characters.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh, Holly Wheeler/Mike Wheeler, Martin Brenner/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Jennifer Hayes
Comments: 135
Kudos: 105





	1. Intro

A series of stand-alone, smutty moments between the residents of Hawkins. Each chapter will be a short (200-500 words, maybe brushing past 1000 on occasion) glimpse into a smutty moment between two or more characters. There is no over-arching plot, some chapters may contradict others and the whole thing will drift a little in and out of canon. That said, I hope these little samplings will still be enjoyable.

I fully admit I am lifting this idea from something I have seen in a few other fandoms, but have not run across here, yet. I don't have any particular release schedule planned, just as ideas come to me and I have time. Have a request? Feel free to leave it in the comments. I can't promise I will run with every one of them, but will tackle what I can. Pairings/groupings/scenarios/etc, I am pretty open, though each should include at least one principle cast member; I don't plan on writing about the Mayor doing favors for the Russian thug, or anything.

Tags will be updated as chapters are added, to reflect what the series contains.

**Story Guide**

Chapter 2 - Homework - Dustin and Max

Max can always count on Dustin to help her out with math homework, usually doing the whole assignment for her. Of course, his services come at a cost.

Chapter 3 - Proud - Eleven and Dr. Brenner

When Eleven has done her job well, Dr. Brenner has a very special way to rewarding her.

Chapter 4 - A Special Bet - The Party

Bored and playful during a sleepover, Max and El strike a special bet.

Chapter 5 - Hiding in the Woods - Troy and El

On the run and hiding in the woods, El finds help from an unlikely source. Of course, food and silence come at a cost.

Chapter 6 - Let Me Help You - Mike and Nancy

Mike isn't doing well after losing El (the first time, post S1), and Nancy knows what always seems to help him. It's a little unusual since she's his sister, but she'd do anything for Mike.

Chapter 7 - He's Alive?! - Will and Jennifer

Jennifer Hayes is stunned by the news that Will is still alive, and she can't wait one minute longer to tell him how she really feels.

Chapter 8 - Visting the Cabin - El and Troy

Troy found her again, in the cabin this time. His silence still comes at a cost, but he brings her treats and makes the cabin a little less lonely.

Chapter 9 - Calming her Nightmares - Hopper and El

It's not right, he knows that. But Hopper knows what will sooth El after a nightmare when nothing else works.

Chapter 10 - Pretend I'm Him - El and Will

El knows all about Will's crush on Mike. If they're both masturbating thinking about him anyway, why not make things interesting.

Chapter 11 - Pay the Toll - Mike and Steve

Steve doesn't really mind letting the Party slip through Scoops Ahoy so they can sneak into the movie theater. Of course, if they want his help they need to pay the toll.

Chapter 12 - Sleepover Fun - Max and El

Three-inch minimum; that was the rule. Of course, Hopper could let it slide once in a while. After all, it was only Max in there, over for a sleepover with El.

_**Note:** It's been a bit of a break on this collection, and I apologize. Time for writing has been scarce, and what time I have found, I have been working on several longer stories (something to look forward to, right?). At the prompting of a recent comment, though, I decided to take a little break from the longer works and finish a handful of the shorts I have had sitting outlined for a while. To get the ball rolling again, here are two, featuring the established couples I have been neglecting up til now._

Chapter 13 - The Sleepover - Lucas and Max

The whole party is crashed out in Mike's basement, but Max can't get back to sleep. She has an idea of what will help, if she and Lucas can be quiet enough.

Chapter 14 - A/V Room. Lunch. - Mike and El

Hopper would be furious, but El can't help herself, sneaking out of the cabin and off to the school to visit Mike.

Chapter 15 - Secret Lovers - Lucas and El

They weren't proud of it, in fact they both felt guilty every time. Maybe, in some terrible way, that made it even better.

Chapter 16 - A Birthday Wish - Will, Mike, Lucas, Dustin

Will has an unusual request for his birthday, and his friends are happy to help.

**Note:** _These next two are a little more on the fringe in terms of preference and taste. They might not be your cup of tea; they might not be anyone's. I never quite know which ideas will grab me, these two just happened to both come out together._

Chapter 17 - Surprising Connections - Mike and El

El has a secret, one she is terrified will mean the end of her and Mike. It's not the sort of thing most boys picture when they think of their girlfriends. Can they still make things work between them?

Chapter 18 - I Shouldn't - Mike and Holly

El destroyed the demogorgon, and now she's just gone. Mike is feeling lost and numb, and he finds some relief in a terrible, unexpected place. (Mild but still wrong)


	2. Homework - Dustin and Max

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," Max said, reaching for the sheet of math homework Dustin had just finished for her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dustin asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled the page back across the table. "My fee?"

"Fine, let's get this over with." she grumbled. "Where?"

Spread out on Dustin's bed, Max rolled her head back, her body rocking with each thrust. His face was buried in her neck, his lips gently teasing her skin, while a hand worked away at her breast, a firm nipple rolled between his fingers. Her hands were on his back, nails tracing lines across his taut, sweaty skin.

Max would never admit she enjoyed paying the fee whenever Dustin did her homework. She'd never let on that she could handle the math just fine on her own, or that she faked her difficulties just so she could pay him.

He was the only one in the party who treated her like a lady, who made sure her own needs were being met when they had sex. Who put his sizable cock to expert use, not just thrusting away at her pussy for his own enjoyment but stroking every inch of her quivering vagina, pulling deep, panting moans from her throat. He was the only one who made sure she always...

"Fuck, Dustin. I'm coming!" she cried out, wrapping her legs tighter around him, dragging her nails down his back.

She rode out her climax, peaking again as he flooded her with his own release.

"Thank you," she said, planting a quick kiss to his cheek.

"For the math homework," he clarified with a gentle, knowing smile.

"Of course."


	3. Proud - Eleven and Dr. Brenner

"You did a good job today, Eleven. I'm very proud of you."

Eleven blushed at the rare compliment, standing still next to her bed as Papa undid the straps on her flotation suit.

"I think you've earned a special treat. Would you like that?" he asked, turning to hang her suit in the closet to dry.

"Yes Papa," she replied in soft voice, wondering what reward he might have in mind.

She held out her arms, expecting him to have a fresh gown for her, but he left it where it was, folded on the shelf. So it's _that_ special reward, she thought, her stomach getting fluttery. He gestured toward the bed and she lay down obediently, her small, naked body unabashedly on display.

"You're a very good girl, Eleven, and I want to thank you for how hard you worked today." he said, settling himself down by the foot of her bed.

On cue, Eleven spread her legs a little wider, the hairless lips of her pussy drawing him in. He ran his firm hands up her soft legs, urging her thighs just a little further apart and then settled in to give her his special reward. His tongue sank between the folds of her tiny cunt, his hands gently massaging her hips, pulling her in closer to meet his mouth.

Eleven let out a small squeak and laid her head back, her eyes slowly closing. Somewhere deep down, she knew she wasn't supposed to like it when he rewarded her like this, but it just felt so good. His tongue continued to work away at her, sending wonderful shivers up her spine. Once in a while he would slide one hand off her hips, his thumb rubbing gently around her little clit, pulling soft sounds from her throat.

It wasn't long before she was breathing hard, her vision going all sparkly.

"Mmm. Papa. Feels good," she moaned. "Feels good. Papa!"

Brenner held her tight as Eleven came, her legs gripping desperately around his shoulders. He slowed his tongue, drawing out her little orgasm as his hands slid up to massage her stomach.

"Papa's very proud of you, Eleven."


	4. A Special Bet - The Party

It was a rainy Saturday night, and Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will were gathered in Mike's basement watching a movie. Across town, Max and El were having a girls-night sleepover in Max's room. They had grown tired of magazines and gossip, and decided on a friendly bet to liven things up.

Sitting on the couch, Mike suddenly felt an invisible hand gently grip his cock. Shifting in his seat, hoping his friends didn't spot the bulge stiffening in his sweats, Mike looked around and realized they were all in a similar predicament. Each tried to ignore it, not knowing just what El was up to, but that soon became impossible as she started to stroke the four cocks in unison.

Heads leaned back and eyes glazed, the boys gave in and let El have her way with them, loving their telekinetic hand-jobs. Mike wasn't exactly thrilled that El was touching the other three, but it was getting harder to care with each passing stroke.

"Sorry, guys," Will apologized, unable to take it anymore as he fished his cock out of his sweatpants and lifted his shirt clear of his stomach.

Dustin followed suit, and soon all four cocks were out, skin sliding back and forth in El's invisible grip. The basement was filled with panting breath and small moans as each lost themselves to what she was doing. With a grunt, Dustin came, streaking hot cum across his stomach. Will followed moments later, his thin frame shuddering through the orgasm. Mike caught Lucas' eye, and the competition was on, both struggling not to cum before the other.

He held out for a while, thinking he might outlast Lucas, who was breathing hard and tensing up, but he made the mistake of thinking about El. He pictured her laying there on Max's bed, possibly wearing very little, maybe Max too, and he came hard, covering his stomach in streak after streak of cum. Happy in his victory, Lucas let himself go, painting thick white cum across his dark skin.

Back in Max's room, El pulled the blindfold off.

"Dustin," she said, disappointed; she had been certain Will would be the first to cum.

"Told you," Max said with glee, sliding her panties down her legs. "Pay up."

El laid down between the redhead's thighs and tried to pretend she wasn't happy about paying for her bet.


	5. Hiding in the Woods - Troy and El

"That's right, just like that, _freak!"_ Troy growled, his hand wrapping around the back of El's head.

His fingers stroked the soft stubble on her scalp as her lips sank deeper on his cock, the hard, smooth shaft sliding effortlessly across her tongue. He nudged the back of her throat and she coughed, gagging on the warm precum oozing from his head. El pulled back and sank down, again and again, her tongue tracing around his shaft, just like he taught her. She kept her hands on his hips to hold herself steady, her head bobbing faster. The ground was cold on her bare knees, so she was grateful to feel him beginning to tense as his release approached.

"Fuck," Troy moaned, holding El's head and unloading a thick shot of cum in her mouth.

She swallowed hard, making room for the second shot, as biter and salty as her tormentor. He pumped wave after wave into her mouth, her lips milking him dry. Eventually, she let his softening cock slip out, a final streak of cum trailing down her chin.

"Not bad, _freak;_ you're getting good at that. Maybe tomorrow I'll bring you two sandwiches." he said, stuffing himself back into his jeans.

El licked at her lips as she watched him leave, cleaning up the drips of cum that had escaped, before unwrapping the bologna sandwich he had brought. It wasn't much, but it kept her from starving, and he _did_ seem to be keeping her a secret just like he promised.


	6. Let Me Help You - Mike and Nancy

It had been 200 days since El disappeared with the demogorgon. 200 nights Nancy had listened to Mike make his desperate pleas into the radio. He was an emotional roller-coaster, acting out one minute then breaking down the next. Now, it was 2:30 in the morning and she could hear him tossing and turning, softly crying next door in his room.

Slipping quietly out of bed, she tiptoed into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Nancy?" he asked, wiping at his eyes and trying to hide the fact he had been crying.

Without a word, she climbed into bed, laying behind him and wrapping her arms around him tenderly.

"Shh, it's alright", she soothed, whispering softly in his ear. "I know you miss her. I know you're hurting."

She pulled him in tighter, one arm protectively around his waist, her other hand softly stroking his hair. He remained tense for another moment, before slowly beginning to relax in her arms.

"There you go. Just relax. Let me help you."

Slowly she shifted the arm around his waist, slipping her hand beneath the waistband of his sweats and into his boxers. This wasn't the first time she had helped him out, and he didn't fight her on it any more. She wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft, feeling the meaty organ quickly stiffening in her grasp. Ever so slowly, she began to stroke him.

"I know it hurts, but you're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. She's still out there somewhere, and you will find your way back to each other."

She knew there was probably more than a few things wrong with what she was doing, but she also knew she would do anything to make her brother feel better. Mike began to tremble in her arms, his usual reaction as his bottled up emotions began to release, his mind somehow clearing as his climax approached.

"Nancy, I just miss her so much," he sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he came, coating her hand in his hot, sticky cum.

"I know you do, Mike." she soothed, kissing his neck. "I know you do, but it will be alright, you'll see."

Two minutes later, Mike was fast asleep. Nancy cleaned her hand off on the inside of his sweatpants before curling him tightly to her chest. That will probably hold him for a few days again, she thought, drifting off herself.


	7. He's Alive?! - Will and Jennifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to brucewaynefan for the suggestion. This one went a little longer than my target, but I just couldn't help it with these two. They are the pairing I always thought the show should have done something with.

The day they buried Will Byers was the worst day of Jennifer Hayes' life. The boy she had secretly liked for years was gone, and she had never been brave enough to tell him how she felt. She cried herself to sleep that night thinking about everything she wanted to tell him, if only she had the chance. A few days later, her mom came home from work at the hospital with earth-shattering news: Will was alive. She remembered the promises she had made to whatever power might be listening, if she could only have another chance, and she knew she had to keep her end of the bargain.

The next night, when her mom left for her shift at the hospital, Jennifer hid away in the back seat of the car. She waited until the nurses had made their midnight rounds, knowing they wouldn't be back for several hours, then snuck into Will's room and gently shook his shoulder.

"Jennifer?" he whispered, his eyes straining to focus in the dim light as sleep faded away.

She threw her arms around him, trying not to cry, and to her relief, he hugged her back. Taking a deep breath, she plunged forward with her confession; how wonderful she thought he was, all the little things that made him perfect in her eyes, and just how long she had felt that way. When she was done, before he could utter a word, she leaned in and kissed him, her warm, soft lips pressing gently against his. Finally pulling back, nervous about his reaction to everything she had unloaded all at once, Jennifer was relieved to find a sweet smile spreading across Will's face.

"I...I like you too, Jennifer," Will admitted. "A lot. Can I...kiss you again?"

With a nod, her lips found their way back to his. A second kiss led to a third, then a fourth, then they quickly lost count. Jennifer was riding a magical high; the boy she had lost was miraculously back, and he liked her, too. Will was equally overwhelmed, keeping true to the promise he made himself in the upside-down, that he would live each day fully and not let moments slip by out of fear.

His arms around her, Jennifer soon found herself laying by his side in the narrow hospital bed, her body halfway on Will's. He was warm, and safe, and real, his arms holding her tight. Tongues battled for dominance, shifting from one mouth to the other as instinct took control over nervous inexperience. Neither had anything particular in mind and just allowed themselves to drift in the moment. Will shifted a little and Jennifer found herself on top of him, her legs to either side of his waist. She could feel the bulge stiffening between his legs, and was suddenly aware her skirt had ridden up, only the two thin layers of her panties and his hospital gown now separating them.

As they continued making out, she found herself flexing her hips, grinding down against him. To her amazement, she felt his hips rising to meet her, as his hands snaked their way up the back of her shirt, his fingertips tracing along her hot flesh. A fire was burning inside her and she couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up, she shifted herself back until she could pull the front of Will's thin gown up.

"Is this alright?" she asked, breathless and nervous.

Will nodded his assent and Jennifer smiled again, lifting the fabric clear of his waist, revealing the object of her desire. Smooth and firm, not huge but perfect in her eyes. Not sure what she was planning, Will watched breathless as she lifted the front of her skirt and pulled her panties to the side, her hairless lips glistening in anticipation. She guided him carefully to her slick opening and sank down again, swallowing him up.

Their lips came crashing back together as electricity seemed to pass between them. Will pulled her close, his hips rising and falling in time with hers. Inexperienced but alive in each other's arms, they found a rhythm that pulled them swiftly along. Both were riding emotional highs, relief at the end of a traumatic week bring things toward an explosive conclusion.

"Will," Jennifer panted, sweat sticking a lock of blond hair to the side of her face. "Will...I'm..."

"Me too," Will breathed, holding her tight, his cock gliding smoothly in the grip of her pussy.

With a shuddering moan, Jennifer came, the orgasm rippling brilliantly through her small frame. Will climaxed moments later, the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. They continued on, helping each other ride out the moment until their bodies finally slowed, and reality began to creep back in. Jennifer looked down at Will, a crimson blush rising to her cheeks. She hadn't planned anything like that, she had just gotten so caught up in the moment. And yet, she found she was happy - overjoyed even - at how everything had turned out as Will brushed aside a stray hair and pulled her face tenderly to his own again.

"I should probably go," she whispered. "I have to sneak back home before my dad realizes I'm not there."

Will nodded, an impossibly large smile on his face. He didn't want her to leave, but understood the hell that would break loose if anyone knew she was here.

"Could I," she began, nervously. "Can I come back and see you tomorrow night?"


	8. Visiting the Cabin - El and Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to HarleyGroveTree for the suggestion. I guess several of these might run a little longer than planned, thought I'll try to keep the cap around here.

Day 150 in the cabin was shaping up to be like every other. She had Eggos with Hopper before he left for work, she had done her two chores, and now she just had 6 1/2 hours to kill before throwing their TV dinners in the oven before Hopper came back home from work. El settled on the couch and switched on the TV, the morning news just wrapping up and her first Soap of the day about to start.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the cabin door. Not Hopper's secret knock, but the other, secret-secret knock. Maybe today wouldn't be so lonely after all, she thought as she quickly undid the locks and swung open the door.

"Morning, _freak_ ," Troy said, the old, cruel nickname now said with an air of friendly affection.

"Hi, Troy," she said with a soft smile.

Just like the first time he found her, hiding in the woods, it had been a complete accident when he stumbled across her a few months ago. She had broken one of the "don't be stupid" rules and sat out on the front porch of the cabin to get some fresh air, when Troy just happened to wander by. They had talked, El desperate for any interaction that wasn't Hopper, and once again, Troy agreed to keep her secret. Of course, as before, it had come at a price.

Now though, the more he came around, the nicer he was to her and the more she looked forward to his visits. She had taught him a secret knock, different from Hopper's, so she would know it was him when he came by.

"Can't stay long," he said. He never stayed long, but she understood; if Hopper found out, she would be in huge trouble.

"I have some good stuff today," Troy said, setting his backpack on the kitchen table. "Mom baked these fresh last night."

He pulled out a sandwich bag with four chocolate chip cookies and El's eyes lit up; Troy's mom made the best cookies. He followed that up with a pair of Hershey bars. El would have preferred Snickers - those were her favorite - but it was a welcome treat all the same.

"And last but not least...just got the new ones in the store this morning," he said as he pulled the latest copy of Tiger Beat out of his bag. He'd never be caught dead actually buying a copy, but he was fine with shoplifting one for her, just like he did with the chocolate.

El gathered her treasures with a big smile and walked into her bedroom, hiding them away in her secret spot under the loose floorboard where Hopper wouldn't find them and ask questions. Troy followed her expectantly, the deal well understood. The treats and his continued silence still came at a cost, but one that El found herself more and more willing to pay.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close and kissed her neck. He wanted to kiss her lips, of course, but she had told him those were off limits, and the memory of a broken arm was enough to keep him in line. He kissed down her neck and along her shoulder until he reached the strap of her overalls, before pulling back. El knew what to do next, reaching up and undoing the snaps on each strap, letting the overalls puddle to the floor around her feet. Troy ran his fingers down her sides and grasped her shirt, pulling it up over her head revealing the small bumps of her breasts. Lowering her panties, El lay down on her bed, waiting as Troy quickly undressed.

El gave him a smile as he settled on the bed beside her, his cock already stiff, poking against her thigh. His lips found their way to her neck again, before trailing down to her chest, his tongue swirling sweet circles around one stiff nipple. El let out a sigh, her body relaxing and beginning to respond to his touch. Troy wasn't always gentle, and she would much rather do these things with Mike, but she couldn't deny the things he did felt really good.

"Ready?" he asked, already climbing above her.

El nodded and spread her legs wider. Troy grabbed hold of his cock and pressed the head to her damp opening, swiping it along the length of her slit a few times before lining it up and pressing forward. He gave a couple small thrusts, sinking deeper each time until he was all the way in side her. After giving her a moment to adjust, he started to slide himself in and out, her tight vaginal walls gripping him.

sometimes he weNt fast, roughly sticking it in her and only thrusting a few times before he came, flooding her with his sticky mess. Today, he was going slower, taking his time, and El thought she might actually get to cum too. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight as her hips rose to meet him.

"That's it, _freak_ ," he moaned. "God your so tight. You like that? You like taking my cock in your tight pussy?"

"Yes, yes," El panted out, a climax feeling within reach.

He was moving faster now, thrusting desperately toward his peak. El gripped him tighter, urging him deeper. She could feel him tensing, he was almost there, but so was she.

"Cumming. I'm cumming," she cried out, burying her face in his chest.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Troy groaned, exploding in her pussy until it was dripping out the sides.

He collapsed, rolling to the side so he didn't crush her tiny frame under him. He pulled her in close, and held her warmly, letting their breathing return to normal. Just before he got up to start gathering his clothes, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. El liked it on the days that Troy was extra nice to her.

"See you later, _freak_ ," he said as he headed out the door, El locking it behind him from her bed. A hand drifted down between her legs; she was still turned on and wanted to cum again. Switching the TV in the other room to loud static, El closed her eyes to find Mike in the void, her fingers already teasing at her clit.


	9. Calming her Nightmares - Hopper and El

It wasn't right, he knew that, illegal even. He also knew it helped her to calm down after a nightmare when nothing else would. When all the specters of her past came out to play, she needed a reset of sorts, and he was eager, if not a little guilty, to give it to her. It might be a problem later, but for now it had just become part of their routine, secluded away in the cabin.

The August heatwave was pulling into it's second week and the cabin was beyond miserable. El had gone to bed wearing just her panties and one of Hopper's old, baggy t-shirts. He had opted for just his boxers, anything more was too hot to sleep. When her screams awoke him in the dark of night, he didn't even think of pulling anything on as he rushed to her.

"It found me," she cried out. "It got into the cabin and tried to get me."

"Shhhhh, it's alright," Hopper soothed, gathering her in his arms. "You're alright, now."

"I tried to stop it, and I couldn't. It got you." she whimpered.

She lay there trembling in his arms for a long time, and Hopper realized the nightmare must have been a bad one. She would start to settle, then a fresh whimper would escape her lips and El would start shaking all over again. It broke his heart to know she was hurting like that.

"Do you need me to?" Hopper asked, the question familiar at this point.

El looked up at him and gave a small nod, then lay on her side, her back to Hopper. He lay down behind her and pulled her in close, his arm around her waist. the other under her head. As she nestled into his chest, Hopper slipped his hand up the front of her shirt, his fingers tracing soothing circles across the soft flesh of her stomach.

"You're alright now," he whispered. "The monsters are gone. You're safe."

Slowly his circles traveled South, Hopper convincing himself he wasn't terrible for doing this, as fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her panties. El let out a soft sigh as is fingertips traced along her smooth, sparsely haired labia and began to gently massage. She nestled deeper against Hopper, his body feeling warm and safe. She gasped as one strong finger slipped down between her lips and began to stroke all her most sensitive spots. He teased a fingertip around the tight entrance to her vagina. He slowly drug his finger back and forth down the length of her lips, spreading her slick moisture and setting her core aflame.

Each pass, he came closer and closer, until finally, his finger made contact with her clitoris and she flexed her hips up to meet him. He circled the nub slowly a few times, letting the sensations start to build in her before adding a second finger. Hopper had learned what worked best for the girl in his arms, and let his fingers exact their soothing magic. He would massage her clit with firm, gentle swirls before dropping lower and sliding one finger into the tight, wet tunnel of her vagina. He couldn't go deep, barely reaching the first knuckle, but it was enough to pull her along.

As he alternated measures, her hips responded in kind, flexing and straining to meet him, then drawing back, adding extra sensation to his tender touch. Her mind began to go fuzzy, thoughts of the nightmare fading away she ground herself against his hand. Laying as they were, the bulge of his cock was nestled in the crack of her pantie-covered ass. Every time her hips swung backward, she ground against him and soon enough, Hooper was sliding his hips forward to meet hers, too.

Hoppers fingers continued their sweet assault on her soft, wet pussy. El humped hard against his hand, squeezing out every bit of pleasure, her pulse racing and her breath coming shallow and fast. Hopper continued humping against her ass, his own climax desperately close but knowing he had to hold out for her.

"Yes. Yes. Mmmmmmm," El moaned, her body exploding, one hand dropping between her legs to hold his fingers firmly in place as her hips bucked against them.

Hopper pulled her body tight against his own, his cock grinding hard against her ass as he came, his boxers filling with hot, sticky cum. Guilt may come later, but for now he felt peace. As El's orgasm subsided, Hopper felt all the tensions drain back out of her as she rolled over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, snuggling down in his arms and quickly dropping off to sleep.


	10. Pretend I'm Him - El and Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Droth for the pairing suggestion and SundayMourning for what to do with them. I think I have to give up on the original short length restriction I put on myself. 500 words would not have done this justice.

"That's it Mike. God your so good at this," Will moaned.

El was shocked at the things Will was saying, forgetting how thin the wall between their rooms was. It was a quiet Sunday morning, and the pair had the house to themselves, Joyce and Jonathan both at work. Apparently, El and Will had the same idea for that morning, getting themselves off to thoughts of her boyfriend. El knew all about Will's crush on Mike - he had admitted it not long after they moved - and suddenly a naughty thought came to mind.

Slipping out of her clothes, she pulled on a pair of Mike's boxers she kept hidden in her nightstand; a souvenir she stole the list time they saw each other. Sneaking out into the hall, she crept up to Will's door, pausing to listen.

"You like that? Does my cock feel good in you."

Turning the doorknob as silently as she could, El poked her head in and was relieved to see his eyes were closed. Boxers around one ankle, Will's hand was wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking it to the thoughts of having his way with Mike Wheeler. He was so deep in his fantasy, he didn't realize El was there until she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Pretend I'm him," she said.

Will's eyes snapped open to find El, topless and wearing a pair of boys boxers he could only guess were Mike's.

"What?" he stammered, not sure just what she was offering. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," El continued, climbing up on his bed and laying down beside him. "Take this big cock of yours, put it in my pussy, and pretend I'm Michael. Fucking. Wheeler."

Blown away at her offer, and too far gone to question whether it was a good idea, Will threw an arm around El and pulled her in close, kissing her hard. She let him continue for a minute, their tongues waging war, before she pulled back.

"So how would you take him, if he was here right now? On his back, knees pushed wide of his chest?" she asked, rolling onto her back and demonstrating the position. Then she rolled over again, taking a face-down stance. "Or maybe like this, up on his knees, his face down in the pillow?"

"Just like that," Will agreed. With her slender hips and soft, white skin, he could better pretend it really was Mike.

He got up behind her and took hold of the boxers, peeling them sensuously over her ass and down her legs. El kept her face buried in Will's pillow, not wanting to know just when he was going to strike. A shuddering moan escaped her throat as Will sank his cock deep in her wet pussy, holding her firmly by the hips for just a moment before he slowly pulled back and sank in again.

She didn't want to admit it, but the idea of Will and Mike together got her unbelievably hot, and she had masturbated herself to intense orgasms before, picturing the two of them.

"That's it," El said. "Doesn't that feel good. Do you feel it squeezing back around your hard cock? Are you imagining Mike? Sliding your cock deep inside him, his asshole swallowing you up? He's probably even tighter than than this. Do you think he could even take you?"

Will groaned a pleased response, pounding her pussy hard, his slow, deep strokes pressing her face down into the pillow. God he feels good, El thought. She could feel juices starting drip between her legs and couldn't be sure if it was from Will or from her, or maybe a little of both. Reaching back, she took hold of his hand and brought it around her hip to her pussy.

"Feel that? Feel all that precum just oozing out of Mike's cock? You're getting him so hot, just feeling you filling his tight ass."

Will thrust deep, hitting a point she didn't think possible and a shudder rippled through her.

"Fuck him harder," she ordered. "Mike's tough, he's not going to break."

Will responded as she hopped he would, hammering away at her pussy. Images raced one after the other through her mind. Mike was the one behind her, then it was Will, then Mike was in her place, his asshole getting stretched and violated while she lay off to the side and watched, her fingers working frantically at her pussy. She could feel herself racing toward the peak when suddenly Will stopped and pulled out.

"Roll over," he ordered. "I want to see Mike's face."

Happy to comply, glad Will was accepting the fantasy, El rolled onto her back and pulled her knees up as Will thrust into her again.

"That's it," she cheered. "Fuck him good, Will. Give him everything his ass deserves. You can go even harder. He can take it."

Will did as she asked, fighting his own mental battle over images. He was picturing Mike one minute, and seeing El the next, and both were just getting him hotter. He was climbing fast toward a climax, and he could tell El was getting there too, when she took hold of his hand again, pulling it down between her legs, guiding his fingers to her clit.

"My poor cock is just so small," she whined, "but imagine your stroking Mike's big, strong cock. Are you going to let him cum too? Are you going to make him cum all over himself while you fill his ass?"

Will worked his fingers over her swollen nub as his cock pounded furiously at her pussy; or was it Mike's tight little hole? He was starting to lose track. He was delirious with pleasure. He was so close, his whole body felt on fire.

"Mike's going to cum, Will. Mike's going to cum so hard." El panted. "His is going to clamp so hard on your cock and he's going to milk you and not let you go."

"I'm going to cum too, Mike," Will warned. "You're so hot, and you feel so good, Mike."

El caught Will's eyes, and gave him a small nod.

"Cum in Mike's ass, Will. It's okay." she said, giving clearance to the part of Will's brain she could tell still saw her, and knew where his cock was currently buried. "Fuck Mike's tight, virgin ass and fill him until your cum is pouring out of him."

Will came hard, slamming his cock hard into her pussy as he fired wave after wave of hot, sticky cum deep into her pussy. His fingers kept working frantically at her clit, and she followed him moments later.

"Will...fuck...Will, I'm cumming." she said, almost a scream. "I'm...cummmmiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg"

El threw her arms around him, pulling him in tighter as his cock pulled her orgasm out. His fingers continued, slower but steady, and just as she felt the feeling dying away, it redoubled and she spilled over again, her whole body shaking.

Utterly spent, Will collapsed beside her, pulling El in close, his lips finding hers again.

"I love you, Mike," Will whispered, his eyes closed and his face nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you too, Will," El whispered back, wrapping him tighter in her arms.


	11. Pay the Toll - Mike and Steve

"Hey Dingus, your kids are back."

Steve stuck his head out from the backroom at Scoops Ahoy to see the Party gathered expectantly at the counter. It was Friday night, and he had figured they would be coming by.

"Alright, who's paying the toll?" Steve asked, trying to hide his excitement with an indifferent tone.

"Seriously?" Dustin said. "The movies about to start."

"Then choose quick. You know the deal; you can pay here, or you can go to the ticket counter like everyone else."

"Fine, I'll pay," Mike said, stepping around the counter and heading for the backroom with Steve.

"Make it quick," Dustin shouted after him, "We still need to get popcorn and find good seats."

Mike flipped him off as the door swung shut behind him.

"So how do you want it?" Steve asked, his back turned to Mike. "Chocolate? Whip Cream? Maybe some sprinkles?"

"I don't care. Let's just get this over with."

If he was honest with himself, a part of Mike didn't mind paying Steve's fee. The act itself didn't bother him, it was how excited he felt afterwards that left him a little confused. At least El promised to pay him back any time Mike paid the toll.

"Okay, clean me up," Steve said with a laugh as he turned around to face Mike.

The waistband of his blue uniform shorts had been tucked under his balls, and all eight inches of his cock were standing at attention, smothered end to end in chocolate sauce. Mike got down on his knees, rearranging his own stiffening member as he settled in front of Steve. Reaching out with his tongue, Mike swirled his way around the tip, beginning to clear away the sweet, sticky mess. Thankfully it was the syrup the came away easy; hot fudge took a lot more work. Wrapping his lips around the head, Mike began to sink deeper, his tongue cleaning every inch as he went.

As he reached as far as his mouth could take, Mike began to bob his head slowly, his lips dragging up the length of his shaft as he did so. His mouth was watering at the salty-sweet taste and he started to force it deeper, his tongue exploring every inch of Steve as he did so. When he decided he couldn't reach any further, he pulled off, licking slowly down the sides, making sure to get every last drop of the sauce.

Looking up, he saw Steve's eyes were closed, his head rolled back, enjoying the feelings and lost in the moment. He let out a deep groan as Mike drug his tongue back up the sensitive underside of the shaft and sank his lips back around. The sauce was gone, but Mike knew that wasn't the end of it. He bobbed his head, sinking deep on the shaft each time, and then pulled back, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Salty precum dribbled down the back of Mike's throat and he readied himself for what was about to happen.

Wrapping his hands around Mike's head, Steve held him in place as he started to thrust his hips, fucking Mike's soft, encouraging lips. When Mike started to gag - a beautiful sound to his ears - Steve backed off and let the boy catch his breath, before starting again. Mike could tell he was getting close by the rapid moans escaping his throat on each thrust, and the muscles tensing up in his hips.

The next time Steve pulled back, Mike drew a deep breath and took over, bobbing his head rapidly, swirling his tongue hungrily around the head of Steve's cock. Moments later he was rewarded with a blast of cum in the back of his throat. He swallowed hard, the next shot following close behind. He got it all down, continuing to slowly milk Steve's cock with his lips until he felt him start to go soft.

While Steve caught his breath and stuffed himself back into his shorts, Mike stood up and did his best to rearrange his own stiff cock to a less obvious position. Once he was satisfied it wasn't noticeable, he stuck his head out of the breakroom.

"Okay, let's go."

The other's filed into the backroom and out into the service hallway, eager to get to their movie. As they passed, none of them made eye contact with Mike, both grateful and embarrassed for what they knew had just happened. The other boys had paid the toll in the past, but it tended to be Mike more often that not that took one for the Party. As El came in, she wrapped Mike in her arms and planted a quick kiss to his lips, a hint of chocolate still flavoring his skin.

"Thank you," she whispered as they headed off to the movie arm in arm.

"Alright, if they're going to keep doing this," Robin began from the doorway as she watched Steve lock the back entrance, "I want in. Next time, I'm collecting the toll. I want that redhead."


	12. Sleepover Fun - Max and El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to StrangerThingsSmut for the pairing suggestion.

Three inch minimum, that was the rule when friends were over. Of course, Hopper could let that slide when it was just Max in El's room for a sleepover. The door was closed, and he was pretty sure locked, but that was fine. The occasional giggle or squeal found its way out into the living room, but he just assumed they were having a pillow fight, or whatever the hell girls do at sleepovers. At least that Wheeler kid isn't in there pawing at his little girl, Hopper thought with a smile as he grabbed another beer from the kitchen. Of course, he might have thought different if he knew Mike and El had agreed they were better as friends, and his little girl had a new love interest.

Max brought a hand up to El's face, cradling her cheek as their tongues battled for dominance between their connected lips. El responded in kind, her hands snaking through Max's fiery locks, wrapping them gently around the back of her head. Her body felt hot against Max, particularly the heat rising between her legs, and a moan started to escape her lips until Max pulled her in tighter, their kiss sealing in the sound.

"Shhh," she whispered with a grin. "Your dad will hear us."

"Stop being so sexy and I'll stop making noise," El giggled. She knew, unless they got really loud, Hopper would never suspect what was really going on.

They had only locked the door so they could change into sleepwear, school done for the week and a late night of junk food and girl talk ahead of them. They had made it as far as tank-tops and panties before Max had tackled El onto the bed, tickling her ribs and eliciting gasping squeals. Once they finally stopped to catch their breath, their faces were just inches apart, and El decided to close the gap and bring her lips to Max's. One quick peck led to another, then a deep, slow kiss. Before long, they were a sweaty, giggling mess, El on top of Max, wrapped up in her arms.

"Want to try something new?" Max asked, peppering a trail of kisses down the side of El's neck.

"Only if you promise it's as good as this," El teased, stretching her head to one side as Max worked her lips down to her collarbone.

This was all still new to them, neither quite sure how things were supposed to work between them, but they were taking things one step at a time and figuring it out together. So far, they had loved everything they tried. They had a chemistry that paired well, and they seemed to understand each other in ways Mike and Lucas never did.

"Sit up," Max instructed, sliding out from under El and pulling her top off.

El followed suit, and then copied Max as she slipped her panties down her legs and kicked them playfully across the room.

"Alright, now lay back. There you go, just like that. And, spread your feet a little further apart."

She waited as El got into position, soaking in the delicious sight.

"What?" El asked, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"I just can't get over how sexy you are," she complimented.

"Oh please, you're the sexy one. I'd kill to have your body."

"You can have my sexy body whenever you want it," Max teased, climbing up the bed and settling on top of El, their lips meeting again.

As they made out, El's hands roaming all over her body, Max began to reposition herself, bringing her thigh further up between El's legs until it nestled gently against the burning lips of her pussy. At the same time, she shifted so her own lips were wrapped firmly against El's leg. She looked down into El's questioning eyes, and gently rolled her hips, her moist labia dragging along El's thigh, as her own pressed firmly into El.

El's eyes brightened with understanding as Max drew back and then pressed her hips forward again. This time, El rolled her hips upward to meet Max, their pussies meeting delicious pressure against the other's legs.

"Holy shit," Max whispered, her lips attacking El's with an intense passion she had never felt before.

El began to buck harder, her clit pressing into Max just as firmly as she could manage. Their legs were slick with the other's juices, each pass feeling better than the last. El pulled Max tight to her, their bodies hot and sweaty, smooth skin sliding effortlessly between them as their limbs tangled and tongues waged war. El could feel herself getting close, the moans threatening to break loose.

"Max, don't stop," El panted. "I'm gonna cum, Max. I'm gonna cum. I'm...mmmmmmmmmmmm"

Max held on for dear life as El thrust against her, her orgasm tearing through her body like lightning. The lamp on her desk began to flicker and Max knew it was El losing hold of her powers as her body exploded. That was all it took to push Max over the edge, quickly burying her face in a pillow to muffle the squeal of pleasure she couldn't hold in.

They felt as though it might never stop, but eventually their climax's died away, leaving a blissful calm in their wake. El peppered Max with small, sweet kisses as they melted into each other's arms.

"I want to do that again," El whispered, a content smile on her face.

"And again, and again, and again," Max agreed, running her fingers softly through El's hair.


	13. The Sleepover - Lucas and Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ajson123456 for the suggestion of both the pairing and situation.

It was a typical Saturday night, the whole party gathered for movies in Mike's basement. Max had fallen asleep early, sacking out before everyone else. Now, at 2:00 in the morning, she was wide awake, listening to the gentle snores and breathing from everyone else scattered around the room. There was something she knew would help her sleep, but did she dare?

"Psst, wake up." Max whispered, her face near Lucas' ear.

She slipped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make any startled noises and wake the others.

"What's wrong," he whispered, once she removed her hand.

"I can't sleep. Can you help?" she asked, giving him a familiar look in the dim light of the basement.

To drive home her point, she fished her hand out of her own sleeping bag and into his, slipping it slowly down the front of his pajama pants.

"Are you crazy?" he whispered, dropping his voice even quieter and looking around the room.

"It's fine," she encouraged, feeling his generous member expanding in her fingers despite his protests. "Everyone's asleep. What they don't know wont hurt them."

He gave a gentle sigh, before nodding his head and raising the edge of his covers, thankful he had left it mostly unzipped before he fell asleep. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. You know we'll never live this down if we're caught."

"Then don't make a sound," she smiled, sliding in next to him.

Max pressed her lips to Lucas' as she began to slowly stroke his now firm length. In response, he slipped a hand down the front of her shorts, greeted by a warm dampness, indicating she had been thinking about this for more than a few minutes before waking him. He gently traced his fingers along her smooth lower lips before sinking one between her folds. She let out a soft sigh, muffled by his mouth over hers, and gave his cock a tighter squeeze. Tit for tat they continued escalating, her stroking him firmer, slicking his shaft with the precum he was oozing, him adding a second finger between her lips, alternating between plunging deliciously into her tight pussy and circling her tender clit.

"You need to fuck me, now," Max growled low, her lips against his ear.

Pulling their hands back out of the other's pants, they lowered their own, Max going so far as to kick her shorts and panties off one leg entirely, pooling them around her other foot, before climbing onto Lucas. She was wet and excited and slipped easily down the length of his cock in one slow, steady plunge. She pressed her lips tightly to his again, barely capturing their moans in time. She glanced around nervously, reassuring herself nobody had woken to catch them, before rising up the length of his cock and dropping again.

There was something so wonderfully dangerous about what they were doing, she knew she wouldn't last long, and that was probably for the best. Every time he thrust into her, his hips rising to meet her fall, she worried one of them would make a noise and the jig would be up. Slow and steady they went, only the slightest sounds of the meeting of wet flesh betraying what they were doing. Hearts pounding, clammy sweat rising on their skin in the cool of the basement, Max felt herself getting close. She prayed she could keep from making any noise when she climaxed, and hoped Lucas could do the same. All at once, she felt the warm flood as Lucas erupted deep inside her, his body shaking, his hips thrusting an uneven beat as he rode out the moment.

The eager pulsing of his cock buried in her pussy, the excitement of what they were doing, the daring stupidity of doing it surrounded by their sleeping friends; it was all too much, and Max found herself climaxing moments after Lucas. She arched her back hard as the orgasm tore through her, slapping a hand over her mouth and sinking her teeth into her palm to keep from crying out. Her hips drug desperately back and forth, drawing it out just a few moments longer before collapsing on Lucas, his arms wrapping around her. They stayed like that for several minutes, their breathing returning to normal, before they finally separated with one last kiss.

"Thank you," Max whispered. "I needed that."

Across the basement, Will bit hard on his lip, fighting to keep his breathing silent as his hand slowly worked the length cock. He had already been laying awake before they started, and had caught their whispered plans and muffled moans, not as quiet as they thought they were being. If they thought he was asleep like everyone else, he had felt no guilt in playing along. His boxers were now a sticky mess, his own climax having arrived seconds after his friends. Hearing Max's desperate gasps, seeing her silhouette as she rode Lucas, the way her back arched as she came; it was a memory he was certain he would revisit in the privacy of his own room, time and again.

"What they don't know wont hurt them," he thought with a smile, as he drifted off to sleep.


	14. A/V Room. Lunch. - Mike and El

_"A/V Room, lunch. xoxo El"_

The note had been stuffed in his locker after 2nd period, and now Mike could barely concentrate during English. Hopper would be pissed if he knew El had snuck to the school again to visit him, but he hardly cared at the moment. Sure, he saw her most days out at the cabin, once the Chief was home from work, but the days El surprised him at school were special. Maybe a part of that was the things they did, things they could never do with Hopper around. Maybe it was the danger of avoiding being caught.

As the rest of the school filtered toward the cafeteria, Mike headed off to the A/V room, his fingers feeling for the key in his pocket. After waiting a minute for the corridor to clear, he quickly jammed the key into the lock and let himself inside, closing and locking the door again before reaching for the light-switch. As soon as he turned it on, the lights snapped off again. He tried the switch a second time with the same results, his eyes never having a chance to adjust and make out any shapes in the windowless room.

"Leave them off," El said, her voice soft and playful, coming from somewhere on the other side of the room.

He waited by the door, listening to the soft padding of her feet as she crossed over to him, her lips finding his in the dark. Every stress, every fear, every worry of life melted away the moment their lips touched. Mike wrapped his arms warmly around her, and was surprised to find she was completely naked, her skin soft and warm beneath his fingertips.

"Naughty girl," he teased, giving her butt a playful swat.

"I thought you'd like it," she said casually, untucking Mike's shirt and working her hands up his back. "I thought you deserved a special little surprise."

"Best surprise ever," Mike smiled, peppering kisses down her neck. "In fact, I think it deserves a proper thank you."

"What did you have in mind?" she grinned.

In answer, he stooped slightly and wrapped both firm, perfect globes of her ass in his hands and hoisted her up, carrying her across the room in three careful strides and deposited her on the desk. El giggled at the unexpected flight and decided she would let things play out, curious just what Mike had in mind. All her senses were heightened in the darkened room, unable to see what was happening. The polished wood was cool beneath her legs. Mike's long, firm fingers elicited shivers along her back as he traced slow lines up her calves, grazing her knees and creeping ever so slowly toward her inner thighs.

He applied a gentle, urging pressure, and El spread her knees wider, granting him access to her most secretive of treasures. A lone fingertip, barely making contact with the skin, made its way closer and closer, until finally reaching the soft, smooth lips of her pussy, already damp with longing. El sighed as the finger slipped between her folds, spreading the wetness of her desire up and down, a little further on each pass. The finger dipped back out, and El almost grabbed his hand to continue, when it was replaced by his thumb, seeking out her clitoris and began to apply a steady, swirling pressure.

"Mike," she moaned, the slow, deliberate pace almost too much to take. She wanted him, needed him.

All at once, his head was down between her legs, the flushed skin of his cheeks burning against her skin. She spread her knees wider, and Mike moved in, his tongue taking a long swipe across the length of her lips. Removing his thumb, Mike went to work with his tongue, swirling her clit, first wrapping it in soft warmth then flicking at it with the stiffened tip. He could feel each sharp intake of breath, the vibration of each moan as it escaped her throat. He worked lower, his tongue probing the tight entrance to her vagina, tasting her sweet nectar as it bubbled forth in response to his ministrations.

Her hands occupied in holding herself up, El stretched out with her mind, worked Mike's belt loose and then unbuttoned his jeans. She was about to slide them down when his eager tongue returned to her clit, a finger replacing its former post and sliding slowly inside.

"Mike," she cried out again, her voice a pleasured whimper. "Two."

Happy to comply, Mike added a second finger as he attacked her clit with increased vigor, stroking the nub with his tongue and then gently nibbling at it with his lips. Regaining herself for just a moment, El tugged Mike's jeans and boxers down, and wrapped her thoughts around the firm length of his cock, stroking it in time to the thrusting of his fingers.

"Mike. That feels so good. Keep going," El moaned out, no longer controlling her volume. The door was thick, and the cinder-block walls provided plenty of soundproofing, so she let herself stop worrying about being discovered.

Mike moaned in response to El's increasing speed, her thoughts stroking his cock with an increased vigor as he sought to make her feel as good as he possible could. Of course, the vibrations of his hot breath on her pussy on only spurred El on further, repositioning her hands and leaning back further, giving Mike all the access she could. She could feel herself getting close, her climax so agonizingly close she could barely stand it. At the same time, she didn't want the moment to end, wanting to ride the feeling just as high as she could.

"Fuck...Mike, I'm gonna cum," El cried out. "Please...deeper."

Mike slipped a third finger into the tight confines of her pussy and worked them deeper, eliciting deepening moans to match. He sucked her clit between his lips and grazed at it lightly with his teeth. She was writhing on the desk, his free hand tracing light scratches down her back. He was getting close too, her pace increasing as she stroked the length of his cock with what felt like a dozen hands, each rippling pleasure along the length in different patterns and speeds.

"Arrgggg," El cried out. "Mike. I'm going to cum. Mike. Please. Mike. Mike. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mike!"

El felt herself coming unglued, her whole body turning inside out and dragging itself along the warm expanse of Mike's tongue. She could hear herself swearing, crying out his name, the voice disconnected and a thousand miles away. She was begging Mike to keep going, to not stop, please just never let the feeling stop. She could feel a warmth deep in her mind; Mike was cumming too, hard, making a mess of the tile below the desk where he was kneeling. She could feel his hot, shallow breath on her skin, his tongue still desperately dragging out her pleasure.

His fingers withdrew, a sticky flood of juices coming with them. He was licking her slower, his tongue gently caressing every crevasse and fold, easing her back to reality. As her mind began to clear, El released her grip on Mike and slid down off the desk and into his arms. She planted her lips on his, not caring that she was tasting herself. Not caring about clocks or schedules or anything else. The whole world consisted of only the two of them, alone in the dark, tangled in each other's arms.

"I love you," they said in unison, before bringing their lips together again.


	15. Secret Lovers - Lucas and El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to grievesforyou for the inspiration.

They weren't proud of it, in fact they both felt guilty every time. Maybe, in some terrible way, that made it even better. Mike could never bring himself to be rough with her the way she sometimes needed. Max never let him take control of the situation the way he occasionally wanted. It was wrong, and they promised themselves every time it would be their last, but El couldn't help herself when Lucas nodded toward the back door of the arcade. The rest of the party was gathered around Dig-Dug, where Dustin was trying desperately to reclaim the top score, and El knew they could slip away unnoticed for a few minutes.

Alone in the alley behind the arcade, El threw herself at Lucas, her hungry lips seeking his; they had made it almost 3 weeks without giving in to temptation this time, a new record. In one swift motion, he wrapped his arms around her, hands grabbing at her ass and hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their tongues battled furiously, already feeling the stiff demon in his pants pressing hotly against her own desire. Glancing around for the right spot, Lucas stepped over to the empty shipping crate from whatever new game had just arrived, and set El down, his hands tracing slowly up her sides.

"So, you just couldn't resist?" Lucas asked, teasing as his hands reached her ribs, his thumbs grazing slowly over her breasts.

"Neither could you," she shot back, a shiver running down her spine, her nipples stiffening beneath his fingertips.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Slipping off the crate, El knelt in front of Lucas and undid his jeans, fishing the firm length of his cock out of his pants. Wetting her lips, she swallowed him up, taking it in as far as she could without gagging. Lucas wrapped a hand around the back of her head, contemplating pushing her further. When they had more time, he liked to push until she took him all in, fighting back gags, slobber and tears soaking her face. But that wouldn't work today with only a few minutes to spare, so he just enjoyed the moment.

"Alright, that's enough," he said, pulling out and helping her back to her feet.

With a hand on her shoulder, he pushed her down, bending her over the shipping crate. Reaching up under her skirt, he pulled her panties off to one side, noting their damp heat with a smug satisfaction. Two fingers dove roughly into her pussy, causing El to let out a small yelp. It stung, but fuck if it didn't feel so good.

"You like it, admit it." he growled, his lips inches from her ear.

El could only moan in response, his fingers working their magic deep inside her. It didn't matter, of course; he would have his way with her, and she would take it, because that was their awful, wonderful, satisfying arrangement.

All too soon, he pulled his fingers out, slathering her slick juices up and down the length of his cock. A moment later, he slipped into her dripping pussy, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth motion. He pulled back, and sank in again, setting a hard, quick pace that stoked a fire deep in her core. He pounded away, the weight of his body pressing her hard into the crate. El braced herself, a splinter of wood biting into the palm of her hand, the pain a delicious focus in her mind as he filled her tight cunt.

"You like that?" Lucas asked in a low growl. "You like my cock stretching out your little pussy?"

"Yes," El moaned, panting hard, her body alive with fire.

"Tell me how much you like it."

"Mmm, your cock is so big, stretching me...mmmmmm...harder. Please, I need it harder."

Teasing her, knowing she loved it, knowing he needed it, Lucas pulled out almost completely and stopped. El tried to push herself back against him, desperate from him to be inside her again, but he held a firm hand on her hip.

"You want me back inside?" he said, soaking up her desperation.

"Yes." she cried, struggling to work him back in.

"What do we say?"

"Please. Please...just...please. Fuck me."

"And who are you?", his hand coming around her hip and between her legs, teasing at her clit.

"Yours. I'm your little slut. Please...fuck your little slut."

Lucas shoved roughly back into her burning cunt, pounding away and feeling her rising heat, hearing the mewling whimpers in her throat. El came hard, gritting her teeth to keep from screaming. Lucas worked his fingers against her clit, dragging out her orgasm as long as he could. Feeling his own end coming up fast, Lucas pulled out of her and El dropped to her knees, swallowing him just as deep as she could. He would have liked to cum in her pussy, to flood her with his thick, hot cream, but it was one of her only rules if they were going to do this. As much as he was in control, he still recognized she could snap his neck in an instant if he crossed the line.

"Who are you?" he growled again, right on the cusp, knowing her answer always pushed him over the edge.

Looking up and pulling halfway off his cock, a mess of slobber surrounding her lips, El said "I'm your filthy little slut," before tightening her lips and hollowing her cheeks, pulling him over the edge. Her mouth was flooded by his cum, and she swallowed as hard as she could to get it all down. Her lips milked his shaft until he had nothing left to give and his legs began to waver.

Pulling her slowly to her feet and wiping a stray line of cum away from her mouth, Lucas' lips met El's one more time. The controlling force gone, they shared a quiet moment of warm embrace, each of their needs momentarily satiated.

"Last time, right?" Lucas said, his eyes guiltily meeting El's.

"Last time," she agreed, both of them knowing it was a lie, but one they still had to tell themselves.

Their embrace lasted a few minutes longer before they straightened themselves up and went inside. El watched as Lucas made his way back over to the group, while she crossed over to the snack-bar to buy a cherry coke; she needed something to wash the taste of him out of her mouth. Or maybe, just so Mike wouldn't taste him there.


	16. A Birthday Wish - Will, Mike, Lucas, Dustin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cherrygems for the suggestion.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mike asked, excited but hesitant.

It had been Will's idea, but he wanted to make sure the boy hadn't changed his mind now that they were gathered in Mike's basement. Will looked back at him with a nervous smile, and simply said, "Please."

Mike grabbed his cock, rock-hard in anticipation, and gave it a few strokes before carefully lining the head up to the puckered entrance of Will's virgin ass. He had suspected on some level he would be Will's first, but it was still more than a little surprising when Will had confessed his birthday wish. Mike pushed forward slowly, slipping into he best friend a little at a time. Will let out a soft grunt, shifting his hips to better accept Mike.

Soon enough, Mike was all the way in, his balls brushing against Will's. With a deep breath, Mike pulled back, then slid in again, pulling a deep moan from Will. Mike worked himself in and out, slowly at first, amazed at the intense pressure gripping his cock, picking up speed as Will's body relaxed and accepted him.

"Ready?" Lucas asked, causing Will to look up from the pillow where his face was buried.

With a nod, Will positioned himself a little higher up on his elbows, his body rocking forward each time Mike thrust into him. Opening his mouth, he wet his lips and wrapped them around the dark cock hovering inches away. He sank deep, pulling a moan from Lucas this time. The fact that Will had wanted to be with each of them had caught Lucas off guard. The fact he wanted all of them together left him stunned. But Will was one of his best friends, and he was eager to fulfill his wish.

Off to the side, Dustin patiently stroked the stiff length of his cock, turned on by the spectacle way more than he had thought he would be. He had to remind himself not to get too excited; his turn would be coming up.

Pulling out in one long, slow stroke, Mike shifted out of the way, giving Lucas a chance to swing around and take his place. Will's hole thoroughly stretched, Lucas sank right in and began to pound away, a little more forcefully than Mike had. Will gave a shudder as Lucas bottomed out, stretching him even further, filling his head with stars. Meanwhile, Dustin had positioned himself by his head, and Will sank his lips just as deep as he could on the curly-haired boy's shaft.

Mike watched from the side, his fist slowly stroking his lubed shaft, drinking in the sight. Will, still the smallest of the group, propped on knees and elbows. Lucas behind him, skin glistening with sweat, thrusting in with a steady rhythm. Dustin up by his head, down on his knees, his cock buried nearly to the base. A sloppy stream of drool and precum oozed from the corners of Will's stretched lips. The boy they had always watched over and done their best to shield from the world that wanted to hurt him, let himself go slack between his friends, Lucas' thrusts pushing him forward, sinking deep onto Dustin, before being pulled back again as Lucas withdrew

A few minutes later, they shifted again, Will's ass welcoming Dustin's thick shaft. Mike settled by Will's head, the boy's tongue seeking out his cock. Mike scooted closer and Will sank down, taking Mike's full length with a groan of pleasure rising from both their chests. As before, Will found himself bounced between his friends, letting his body go slack and enjoying the felling of being filled so completely. Mike looked down, his eyes catching Will's looking back up at up at him. There was pleasure in those deep hazel pools, but something else as well; peace. Evil forces had nearly torn him apart, in more ways than one, but here among friends, Will was safe and happy. That was part of what this moment was about. Mike raised a hand, cradling Will's cheek, his friend nuzzling back against is palm even as his tongue worked it's way up Mike's shaft.

"Switch it up," Mike announced, knowing they all had to be getting close, and one more position necessary to bring things to a proper end.

Mike rolled Will onto his back and pressed his knees up to his chest, before entering his friend one more time, thrusting deep, pounding him hard, their eyes locked on one another. Dustin and Lucas took their places on either side, and Will reached out, wrapping his soft, slender fingers around each of their cocks. He stroked them in time with Mike's thrusts, soft mewling cries escaping his lips each time Mike bottomed out. The four of them shared an unbreakable bond, sealed by hundreds of tiny moments, secrets, and experiences. Max and El were part of their party, and they loved them completely, but there was something deeper the four of them shared, something that could never be put into words.

Feeling his own climax rushing on, and seeing that same look of urgency on Dustin and Lucas's faces, Mike reached down and wrapped his fist around Will's long, slender cock and began to stroke it in time with the rest. Like falling dominoes, they came one after the other. Dustin erupted his thick cream across Will's face, followed closely by Lucas painting the other side. That sent Will crashing over the edge, his cum splashing across his chest and stomach. As his whole body spasmed in delight, Mike unloaded his own flood deep inside Will, the tight clenching hole milking him dry.

Leaning down, Mike pressed a soft kiss to Will's trembling lips.

"Happy birthday, Will."


	17. Surprising Connections - Mike and El

El hadn't known she was different until she was living in the cabin with Hopper. He had done his best to explain her 'abnormality,' while reassuring that it didn't mean there was anything wrong with her. Only once she began to learn the ways of the world, did it start to worry her. How would Mike react when he found out? How could Mike possibly still want to be with her, when he discovered his girlfriend had a penis?

In spite of all her fears, Mike had taken the news far better than she ever could have hoped. Sitting in Mike's basement, trembling in fear of his reaction, she had explained yet another way she was different from everyone else. With reassuring warmth, he had taken her in his arms, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and told her she was beautiful, inside and out. He loved her for who she was, and that meant all of her, exactly as she was.

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in the cabin. Hopper was working for another four hours, and they were making the most of their time alone. Stretched out on El's bed, their tongues waged war while hands gently explored the extents of each others bodies.

"Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?" Mike asked, finally pulling back to catch his breath, his eyes roaming across her face as he felt her stiffness pressed firmly against his stomach.

An adorable blush rose to El's cheeks and Mike dove in again, peppering kisses down her neck, causing her to shiver despite the warmth of the stove filling the cabin. He worked his way lower, trailing along her collarbone and down the smooth expanse of her chest. Fingers caressed up her side, finding their way to one firm, perfect breast, as his lips deftly located the other. Fingers and lips worked eagerly at her stiffening nipples.

"Mike," El moaned low, fingers twisting into his hair.

Her eyes were closed, but she could feel his face pull into a grin at her reaction. His kisses started working their way south again, across the flat stretch of her stomach. Fingertips continued to trace tantalizing patterns while his hot breath warmed her skin. Her own breath quickened as she felt him approach that most delightful of destinations. All at once, his lips wrapped around the head of her cock and sank down.

Another shuddering moan escaped her lips - she just couldn't help it - as Mike swallowed her up. He raised up, his tongue tracing a long, slow, winding path up the length of her shaft before he dropped again, taking her deeper. One hand still in his hair, El raised the other to her chest, massaging desperately at one breast, her whole body aching for more. Mike bobbed a few more times before pulling off, kissing his way down the side of her shaft, moving lower, suckling at the smooth sack hanging below.

El was getting lost in her own desire, the fire in her belly raging. Nothing in the world felt better than the things Mike was doing - not her own hands in the quiet of the night, not the pillow she would thrust herself against, dreaming of her boyfriend - nothing...except maybe that one other thing.

"On your back," she cried, a request, emphasized with a hand on his chest to prove her point.

Mike rolled over, happy to comply, and she was down between his legs in an instant. El's shaft was slick with his spit, and they had been toying with each other while they made out, so she hoped he was ready enough. She was dripping with precum as she swiped the head of her cock against Mike's tight, waiting hole. She pressed in slowly, letting her body slowly drop against him as she felt him opening up to welcome her. His face twisted in a familiar mix of pleasure and pain, and she dropped her lips to his, their tongues wrapping around each other in a delightful distraction as she sank fully into him.

"Ready?" she asked, pulling back to stare deeply in his eyes.

"Fuck me, El." Mike whined, his hips already shifting, urging her into motion. "Fuck me. Fill me up."

El started slow, pulling back and pressing into him again. She knew it usually took a few more minutes for him to relax and open up fully to her. Still, it was hard to contain herself, pushing into him harder, thrusting deeper each time she drew back. Small gasps and cries escaped his throat each time she slid the stiff length of her cock into his warm, tight ass.

El found she was quickly losing herself as she looked down at Mike, every memory and feeling she had for him flooding her mind at once. The boy who rescued her from the storm, who promised to protect her, who loved her before she even knew what the word meant. The boy who waited for her the whole year she was in hiding. Who accepted her without hesitation when she confessed her unique anatomy, and never let her feel like she was anything abnormal. Who loved her with all his heart, as his girlfriend in public, as his boyfriend in the bedroom.

El knew wasn't going to last much longer, and by the beautiful sounds he was making, neither was Mike. Reaching a hand down between them, she wrapped her slender fingers around his cock, his own precum leaving him slick and wet. She increased her pace, her hand stroking the length of his shaft in time with her thrusts.

"Mike," she whimpered. "Mike...I'm...I'm gonna...mmmmmmmmm."

She came hard before she could even complete the thought, erupting deep inside him. Mike could feel the spasming pulse of her shaft and he couldn't hold back any longer. As jet after jet of cum came pouring from his cock, Mike's tight asshole constricted around El, milking her dry. No longer able to hold herself up, she collapsed onto him, their lips crashing together again. Mike wrapped his arms tightly around her, their bodies shaking through their orgasms, soaking in sweat and writhing against one another.

Curled together in a blissful haze, El's wilting cock slipped out of him, a sticky gush leaking from him in its wake, neither much caring as they exchanged soft kisses.

"I love you, El." Mike whispered, brushing one sweaty lock of hair out of her face.

"I love you, too, Mike."


	18. I Shouldn't - Mike and Holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning since this treads into uncomfortable territory for some people. This is a mild, but sexual, encounter between Mike and Holly, set around the end of S1. If this pairing offends you, don't read it.

More than a month had passed since the night El destroyed the demogorgon, and nobody had heard a thing from her since. She was just gone, and nothing in Mike's life made sense any more. He was lost and alone, even among his friends, and most days he simply felt numb.

Here it was, a week before Christmas - what should be the best time of the year - and life had never felt more bleak. To make matter's worse, he was stuck babysitting for the night. Not that he really minded taking care of Holly, it was more the fact that everyone else actually had somewhere to be. Nancy was out with Steve, or maybe Jonathan, Mike wasn't sure anymore, but in any case, she was out. Their parents were off at his dad's office holiday party. That left Mike to keep an eye on Holly.

They had shared a pizza and were now hanging out in the living room, Holly's attention glued firmly to the TV while she watched Rudolph. Bored of the special he had seen countless times already, Mike slipped away for a minute, heading into the kitchen and digging the radio out of his backpack. It was time to make his nightly call out into the darkness, begging El for a sign she was alright. He knew it was a long shot, but the hope of an answer was the only thing keeping him from sinking into despair. As always, nothing came back over the airwaves but crackling static. As always, the silence left him feeling even worse, and wondering if it was worth putting himself through that every night.

Coming back to the living room, he settled on the couch with a huff and Holly snuggled up to his side.

"Why sad, Mike?" Holly asked

He put an arm around her and hugged her close. He was surprised she had even noticed his mood.

"I just miss my friend," he finally answered, deciding there was no harm in talking to her about El.

"Downstairs girl?" she asked.

Mike couldn't help but laugh at the simplistic but accurate nickname she had settled on for El. "Yeah, that's right. Downstairs girl. She's gone, and I miss her, and that makes me sad."

"I'm here," she said, standing next to him on the couch and hugging his neck, planting a peck on his cheek.

"I know," he smiled. "You're here and I won't ever let you go."

To prove his point, Mike wrapped her in his arms and started to tickle her ribs. She let out a squeal of laughter as his fingers worked up and down her sides and she wriggled to get away. When she couldn't break loose, she brought her hands up to Mike's neck, attempting to tickle him back, and soon they collapsed in a fit of laughter on the couch. In spite of himself, Mike couldn't help but feel just a little better; for a moment, anyway.

As the tickling came to an end and they caught their breath, the show returned from its commercial break and they settled down again to watch. Mike was now on his back, stretched out the length of the couch, and Holly was laying on his stomach, her head on his chest. Their attention on the TV, Mike lazily rubbed a hand on Holly's back, those same gentle scratches he would give her when it was his turn to settle her down for a nap. There was something comforting about the physical contact, quiet and safe. Without meaning to, his hand slowly worked its way up the back of her shirt, her skin soft and warm against his fingertips, and he felt her snuggle down deeper against him.

Slowly, imperceptibly, Mike realized he was getting hard, his cock trapped between their bodies. It had been happening for about a year now, always at the most inopportune moments when he couldn't help it. He started to panic, knowing he should be moving Holly, separating on the couch until his issue went again. Instead, he held back, realizing in the calm of the moment he didn't mind it as much as usual. Every now and then she would squirm, readjusting her position on his stomach and a little thrill would run through him. It felt very good. It felt very wrong. The good felt better than the wrong.

Slowly, not wanting to alert her, or scare her off, or worse yet, have her start asking questions, Mike raised his hips an inch or two. His jeans-clad cock slid slowly against his little sister and Mike had to suppress a shudder. Her attention was fully on the movie, but Mike's was only on her. Let his hips slowly drop, and he slid against her again, the feeling even better. Over and over, he lifted his hips, just a little bit, and let them slowly fall again. He brought his hand to rest at the small of her back, lightly pressing down as he raised himself up.

It felt so good, despite knowing how wrong it was. He brought his other arm around her back, hugging her close, holding her firmly against him. Mike moved slow, knowing if Holly caught on, she would have questions he couldn't answer. Sure, he'd had dirty thoughts about some of the girls in his class, and of course he'd thought about El more than a few times. Even now, he would give anything for it to be her curled up in his arms. Still, he couldn't shake the thought that Holly's smooth, little pussy was only separated from his stiff dick by a few layers of clothing.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he should stop. He raised his hips again. If he kept going, it was going to be a problem. One last time, then he'd stop, he promised himself. He raised again. And again.

"Shit, I'm really doing this," he swore silently in his head. "Stop. Just stop."

He raised his hips again, hugging Holly down tight against himself. She was small and soft and warm in his arms, and her hair smelled of strawberry shampoo; she was filling his senses. She had no idea what was going on, her attention fully focused on the movie. He tried to reason whether this was hurting her, if she didn't even know it was happening. All the while he held her close, perfectly normal and brotherly were it not for the slow and steady humping of his stiff cock against her.

It was all too much, his thoughts racing between El and Holly, the girl he loved and his little sister who was here, wrapped up in his arms. He was lost in the moment, and suddenly he was cumming. His mind was going wild as he held her there. Rudolph was singing about not fitting in, and she had no clue what was going on, but Mike was on cloud nine. He flexed his hips, his cock pressing in the neighborhood of her little pussy, and he squirted a small glob of cum into his boxers. He flexed again, no longer in control of himself, one hand slipping down to her bottom, holding her down tight against him. One last pump, hugging Holly, depositing another squirt into his shorts, and he was spent, his whole body relaxing.

Through it all, Holly's attention on the movie hadn't wavered, and thankfully, she had no idea what had just happened. Mike lay there for a few minutes, his pounding heart settling down, reveling in the calm afterglow of his actions. Guilt may come later, but for the first time in weeks, he felt a moment of peace. Sitting up carefully, he set Holly back at the other end of the couch and stood up.

"I need to use the bathroom," he lied, as he headed upstairs to clean himself up.

His mind was buzzing about what he had just done. It was terrible, it was unforgivable, it was something he could never let happen again. He also knew he wanted it to happen again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strong Arms and Soft Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483058) by [J_st_patricks_daY28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28)




End file.
